vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
Beetlejuice's Grand Pedophilic Adventure
Beetlejuice's Grand Pedophilic Adventure is the name of a lengthy, unpublished comic starring Beetlejuice and Lydia from the TV-show Beetlejuice. The comic was drawn and mostly finished in 2016, but further development was halted because it portrays a romance between an adult who's known the other since their preteen years, which also didn't seem to be as canon as previously argued. The overall plot was written after finding claims on the internet saying the show's creators intended a subtle romance between the two main characters, though after the entirety of the series was looked into, no definite evidence was found. Only a few scenes, like Lydia being called Beetlejuice's girlfriend in one episode and dressing up to seduce him in another, insinuated the creators discarded Lydia's age for the sake of comedy. The comic was deemed unsalvageable. A few uncoloured panels were shared at Tumblr on February 3, 2017. Story The comic starts off with Lydia preparing to go to college in another state. Now that she's entering adulthood and the whole Deetz family plans to move out of the house Beetlejuice haunts, they no longer qualify as cursed and Beetlejuice can't follow her around as her poltergeist. Lydia doesn't hide her gloominess, but Beetlejuice attempts to cheer her up by being extremely optimistic about the future, despite their separation. He promises that time flies in the Netherworld and she agrees it won't mean farewell. Before she heads out, she gives him a sudden embrace, followed up by an awkward silence. He doesn't know how to respond and Lydia leaves the room without another word. The next part skips 12 years into the future and shows Beetlejuice's neighbours, Jacques and Ginger, discussing his unrecognizable state. They worry for him, but Beetlejuice doesn't care for their words and expresses sadness over the fact Lydia never called him again. He then asks the two to leave him be and ponders to himself if he failed do or say something back then. The third part shows Beetlejuice being summoned into Lydia's old empty bedroom, where he meets up with a woman who somewhat resembles her. The woman is quick to apologize to him and says not to have a good excuse for her long disappearance, revealing it is her. He accepts her regret to be genuine and decides to pretend the last 12 years never happened by reverting back to his old self. She expresses surprise and confusion for this, but is grateful for his response. They talk about her life, including the fact no one believed her stories about him. Beetlejuice changes the subject and asks if she has a family, but she doesn't understand the importance of the question. He excuses himself by claiming she looks worn out, a comment she fires back at him. She says to know he's lying about his well-being and wishes to know if her absence has anything to do with it. Beetlejuice admits to have waited a full 12 years, upsetting her. They squabble and Lydia demands an explanation for why he didn't tell the truth and hung out with her at all, as a supernatural ghost, to which Beetlejuice confesses to have grown to love her. She again asks why he never spoke up and he replies their age difference is astonishing, and even after their years of separation he still looks older than her. Lydia wishes to know if he was planning on abandoning her, but he replies he had greater plans in store, in case she returned. His look into their perfect future entices her, but Beetlejuice again misses his cue and an awkward silence follows. He tries to make up for it by clumsily stretching out his arms for an embrace. Lydia grabs hold of his hands and asks him directly what he wants, thus he asks if she wants to be his "ghoulfriend". She happens to accept, they kiss, but Lydia utters his name multiple times during the session, causing Beetlejuice to get sent back to the Netherworld, concluding the comic. Under the comic were a few sketches showing Beetlejuice's struggle with announcing his relationship to his parents, Lydia's parents and his friends, where the issue of their age difference is brought up and also the fact the dead isn't allowed to date the living. Nevertheless, they marry and get four children: "BJ" (Beetlejuice Juice), "Bebe" (Bebe Juice), "Peter" (Peter Juice) and "Orange" (Orange Juice). The joke names were given by Beetlejuice, much to Lydia's dismay. Characters Beetlejuice Beetlejuice has been Lydia's friend since she was 11 years old and the fact the entirety of their friendship stretches itself over her childhood makes it difficult for him to deal with the fact he's fallen in love with her. Naturally, these feelings were not entertained until Lydia turned 18 and disappeared out of his life. Her absence made him distant and bitter, which lasted many years. When summoned by adult Lydia, he sheds this personality almost instantly, though can't help himself but feel angry over having been forgotten by her and even asks "It's my fault yer a bad friend?" when Lydia argues his silence from 12 years ago played a part in his own suffering. ---- Lydia Deetz Lydia is portrayed as an 18 year old girl in the first part of the comic, acting especially pessimistic over her upcoming college years, and later returns as a 30 year old woman. The story implies she had fallen for Beetlejuice before he could figure out his feelings for her. She saw he didn't pick up on her crush, so didn't push through. Upon meeting him again, she claims life took over, which kept postponing her plans to revisit her old home and see him. While she doesn't clarify further, she's taken on a demanding job and lives hours away from her old home. She's an example of a teenager who threw everything away that could make others uncomfortable in order to become a tolerated adult. Having that said, Lydia hasn't kept herself busy with the afterlife or goth elements ever since she finished college. Category:Beetlejuice Category:Series